The Architects of the Downfall
by LooMoo
Summary: Secrets and betrayal. Without intention the two go hand in hand. For Setsuna, she found this out the day she met that beautiful girl. The day she realised that nothing will ever be the same again. Konosetsu Konoka x Setsuna AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Architects of the Downfall**

* * *

><p>A flash of light was all that was needed to set off the chain of horrific events that were soon to follow on that dreadful night.<p>

Next came the frantic screams and desperate footsteps as they pierced the once eerie silence. Panic was thick in the air as a young girl burst through the undergrowth. There was no moonlight to guide her as she ran unseeingly through the dense forest.  
>She knew now that she was alone, and yet she wasn't. They had found them. They were here.<br>An overhanging branch hit the frightened girl in the face as she sprinted through the thicket. She bled, but she never stopped. In her frenzy, the girls once heightened senses, were now diminished to that of a freshly blind child running terrified from a pack of hungry wolves. Stumbling and tripping over anything that lay at her feet as the ravenous dogs grew closer and closer, snapping angrily at her heels. The wood seemed endless, as if she were running through an infinite time loop, feeling nothing but eternal terror as she ran and ran.  
>A tear trailed across her cheek, mixing with the blood that was now dripping from her face. She prayed she would not see another flash of light as she dimly heard the shouts behind her getting closer.<p>

Despite the adrenaline, her legs were growing tired and her lungs were aching in her hysteria. Her pace was beginning to slow. She should have known better than to think she could outrun a Feras.  
>She needed to calm down. She needed a plan.<p>

The girl turned sharply to the left. Using nothing but her nerve-shot instincts she dove head first into the gnarled, hollow stump of what was once, when living, no doubt a tall and beautiful elm tree. She crawled in as far as she could, hoping the darkness would conceal her. The shouts were now louder than ever.

"Where are you?"

"There's no point in running little girl!"

Hunching over, the girl began to breathlessly whisper something that sounded like an incantation to herself.  
>The sound of treading feet were now a mere stone's throw away. One. Two. Three. Four…Five. Five pairs of boots thundered their way towards her hiding spot.<br>The girl whispered faster.

Her hands began to glow faintly in the darkness, growing in intensity the closer they got. She held her breath as they approached, hiding her hands best she could, hoping that she wouldn't need to use them. They were now directly upon her.

She braced herself just as the first man ran by her without stopping.

The next two followed, both shouting obscenities.

The fourth, cackling in an ugly manner, passed the lone stump without a second glance.

The girl let out the silent breath she had been holding as she saw the last of the group bringing up the rear. A sense of immense relief washed over her as she thought to herself how easily she had out-smarted them. She readied herself to begin running in the opposite direction as soon as the men were out of earshot.

_I can do this…I'm going to live…I can get away…_

"Wait!"

It was the single most horrifying word she could have heard at that moment. All internal celebration stopped as she realised how stupid she was for believing it could have been that easy. The panic now returned tenfold as she no longer heard the sound of footfall.

"What is it?" one of the men called, sounding agitated that the hunt had been called to an untimely halt.

"I can sense something" a closer voice said. She could hear him sniffing the air, as if trying to taste her scent. "She's here somewhere" She heard another one let out a beastly snarl.

"I can smell her blood" The girl quickly tried to wipe the accusing red substance off her cheek with her sleeve, but she realised it was now too late.

"Oh really?" there were a few sounds of shuffling that the girl couldn't place, until one let out a sickly laugh and began walking closer to her hiding spot "Come out, come out where ever you are"

The girl shook in fear as she realised this was nothing more than a game to them. The tears never stopped as the mana in her hands pulsated rapidly along with her heart beat.

Everything was silent again. Not even the faint rustle of woodland creatures could be heard. There was no soothing night time breeze. There were no insects chirping in the distance. It was almost unnatural. And it made the girl feel completely exposed as she waited to meet her inevitable end.

Suddenly she heard a whisper from one of the men. It was quiet, but it was close. Too close. She was almost certain she was supposed to hear it. The words made her blood run cold with hate as soon as the words left the filthy lips of the group leader.  
>"You're going to meet the same sticky end as your friend, you know that?"<p>

That night, fire engulfed the wood. It left not a trace of the travesty that happened on the eve of the new age.

* * *

><p>Setsuna sat at the breakfast table, eagerly eyeing up the hearty meal being dished up in front of her. It had been some time since she had had such a generous meal, but thanks to the unexpected success in her hunt the night before, she realised they could afford a little luxury.<p>

"I've seen dogs that 'ave been starved for days that've looked less 'ungry than you" Chuckled the elderly woman from beside the cooking pot as she placed a few more hunks of wild boar into the wooden bowl. "People'd think we don't feed you two and a 'alf meals a day" She placed Setsuna's breakfast in front of her and ruffled the girl's dark hair and she began devouring the food.

In between the third and fourth mouth full, the muffled appreciation was expressed in the two simple words "Thanks Maya" though they were waved off as if cooking the meat was nothing to be thanked for. Maya was a homely woman. She had loved to cook as long as she's been able to hold a wooden spoon, and nothing made her happier. She had taken Setsuna in when she was younger and made sure she never went hungry. And since then, had shown her more love and compassion than she ever thought she deserved.

She was the mother figure in Setsuna's life that she'd never had.

_And she's got the breasts to prove it_ Setsuna thought with a grin, before pushing the now empty dish away.

"Well, well finished already? Will you be wantin' seconds?" Maya chanted in the thick accent that was common to all Brevan folk. Brandishing her ladle she gave Setsuna a questioning look "and what're you smirkin' at?"

Setsuna's smile only widened as she shook her head and stood up from her seat "No thanks, I'll save the rest for Eito, he'll no doubt be hungry" She looked around and quickly changed the subject before Maya could enquire anymore about why she was grinning "Where is he anyway?"

Maya rolled her eyes in a playful manner "Oh he's been 'avin' a run in with them crows all week" She spoke in an exasperated tone about her husband, but the small twinkle in her eye as she continued to bad mouth him showed nothing but love "You know 'im, silly old codger, thinks every bird 'as a personal grudge against 'im or somethin'"

Setsuna felt her insides twinge at the spirited banter from the older woman but she made sure not to show it. Instead she just shook her head as she watched Maya wash the dishes and continued to rant about her other half. She was about to slip back into her room until the brown haired woman stopped mid-speech and gave her a quick "Oi" and beckoned her back over with her wet hands.

"Before you go sneaking off back into yer room, Eito reminded me that we need more fire wood. The useless lumps gotta bit of a bad back at the moment. You think you could be a dear and go an' get some?" she asked in a kindly voice, only a woman of her age could have as she dried her hands on her apron and tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her hair.  
>Setsuna gave a deep groan as she slumped her shoulders and shuffled her feet "Aww if I have to" In truth she didn't mind at all, she had a full stomach, she was young, she was full of energy and most of all she had nothing else to do this morning. She just liked bating her beloved carer. It almost always worked.<p>

"Child! I were doin' far worse things than collectin' wood at your age believe me! Dunno how easy you lotta got it nowadays, I'll tell you tha' fer nothin'. Worked to the bone I were!" Setsuna was still laughing as she finally slid through the makeshift door to her bedroom.

The room she had slept in for the past seven years was a small one with a low ceiling and exposed beams that even Setsuna, as short as she was, would bang her head on every now and then if she wasn't paying attention. There was just enough room inside for her scratchy, straw stuffed bed and a thin, yet tall wardrobe in which she stored her clothes and hunting equipment. Walking over to it she opened its doors and pulled out what she needed before stripping herself of her sleepwear and throwing it to the side. Without missing a beat, she pulled a pair of dark woollen breeches over her legs and a plain white linen shirt over her bound chest. She topped the ensemble off with an indigo dyed quilted vest that buttoned down the front for warmth and a pair of leather braces on her wrists that she seemed to put on as a matter of course lately.  
>Finally retrieving her long sword case from the back of the cupboard, she closed its door and caught a glimpse of herself in the archaic, cracked mirror on the front of it. Many of the children in the village mocked her for dressing so boyish and hunting when she should be at home cooking like a real woman. Though, Setsuna knew all too well that the taunts of minors were the least of Setsuna's worries when it came to being shunned by the village.<p>

Shaking her head, Setsuna thought of happier things. Maya and Eito.  
>She truly did love her two caregivers. They had taken her in regardless of what everybody else in the village had said about her and despite all the grief she had given them, had never looked back when they decided to take her under their wing that night they found her. She was truly thankful and one day she would make it all up to them.<br>Smiling sadly to her reflection Setsuna slung her overly large sword, Yuunagi, over her shoulder and walked out of her bedroom.

As she passed through the kitchen to the backdoor she flung a goodbye over her shoulder at Maya and stepped out into the cold fresh air. The sun was just peaking over the tops of the trees that made the forest lining the field of crops that Eito tended to, though at this time of year, there were only root vegetables growing as nothing else could withstand the harsh conditions.  
>Slipping on her worn, slightly frozen shoes on that she'd left outside the night before, Setsuna made her way over to the adjoining outbuilding, not too far away from the main house. Eito simply called it his 'shack'. In it he kept most of his tools and equipment he required to do his job in providing his small family with enough food to last them the winter and Setsuna knew there would be an axe in there for her to use.<p>

The only problem was that Eito wasn't the most organised of people. As soon as Setsuna opened the door she was howling in pain as a rather large shovel fell out and landed square on her foot.

"Damn you Eito!" she shouted, clutching her foot and hopping around. She realised that she should have known better, but continued to curse her father-figure at the top of her lungs before she fell to the ground to check her toe wasn't broken.

"Did I 'ear someone slanderin' my good name?" A deep, yet jolly voice boomed. Looking up, Setsuna saw Eito hobbling round the side of his shack with what looked like a poorly constructed scarecrow with its potato sack head flopping from side to side, resting loosely over his right shoulder. Eito was a stout, barrel chested man and like his wife, he was 'of a certain age'. Though despite reporting a new ailment every week, he was still a rather fit and healthy man, the only tell-tail signs of aging on him being that his once dark brown hair was greying considerably at the sides.

He looked down at Setsuna with his ever present smile only to have it returned with a not so happy glare "Damn right you did! I think I broke my toe because of you!" She retorted before looking back down at her foot and massaging it under the thin upper part of her shoe "or at least bruised it" She mumbled under her breath.

"Blimey! What 'appened to you? Become a ruddy great wimp you 'ave" He chuckled as he extended his hand to help his adopted daughter up "Remember when you firs' came to us, hard as nails you were. I reckon you coulda taken a right proper lashin' an' never raised an eyebrow. Now look at ya"

Setsuna, despite trying her best to look irritated couldn't help but let the heart-felt laugh escape her throat "Well I think that's definitely your influence Eito." She said with a wry smile "Guess I just got too used to you" At this Eito feigned indignation and threw the scarecrow to the floor. He then made the motion to whop Setsuna across the head, who saw it coming from a mile away and expertly dodged the blow and countered it with a fist of her own.

The two continued their mock sparring for about twenty minutes, exchanging over-dramatic punches and slow motion kicks until Eito surrendered at the mercy of the raven haired girl.

"Alrigh', alrigh' I take it all back" he said, confirming her victory, which she smugly accepted "Now what did ya need from me shack?" he asked, moving over to pick up the fallen shovel.

"Just an axe and something to carry the firewood" Setsuna replied.

She watched as Eito gave a small nod in affirmation and disappeared inside his cluttered shed. There were a few clanging noises that could be heard through the open door way, and more than a few swear words, until the man finally emerged with the two items. The large iron axe in one hand and what looked like an oversized hessian bag with rope straps attached to either side, in the other.  
>He threw them both one at a time to Setsuna, mildly disappointed when she caught the axe easily by the handle without panicking and jumping out of the way.<p>

"Well, I'll be off then. This shouldn't take long, an hour and a half maybe…two hours tops" she said waving her axe hand goodbye at Eito, who picked up his scarecrow and began flapping its straw filled arm side to side at her. Setsuna simply shook her head and carried on her way, down the dirt path that lined the field and led into the woods. She briefly looked back at the old wattle and daub house, she had come to call home and one she'd had had many happy memories in. It was only a little (or 'cosy' as Maya liked to put it) farmhouse, but as it was built for a Brevan to dwell in, there was no surprise that it was smaller than most.  
>The Brevan were a very short race of people. Eito, a fully grown man of forty-eight, was barely an inch taller than Setsuna herself who was only to turn sixteen in little more than three weeks. She looked forward to the day when she actually became taller than him. Setsuna vowed that he would never live it down.<p>

Holding this thought for a few more moments, she continued along the path until the house was obscured by the numerous spindly trees on the outskirts of the soon to be dense forest. She vaguely wished that these trees would be good enough to cut down for firewood but she knew, at this time of year, she had no choice but to go in deeper and search for a decently sized ash tree and chop its thick braches off.

She was barely ten minutes into her walk when Setsuna came across the slight clearing that allowed the cold morning sunlight to shine down through, the otherwise thick, canopy in vivid lustrous beams. She noticed smears of frozen blood glisten on the dead leaves that lined the forest floor and she realised that this was the site of her first kill last night. She thought it bazaar that it was so easy, especially during this cold weather, not many of the few animals ventured so close to the icy edges of the woodland. Yet this Wild Boar almost seemed to run to her, as if… spooked by something.  
>Setsuna shook her head. She was probably thinking too much into it. Instead, she decided to put it behind her and simply count her blessings as she continued deeper.<p>

* * *

><p>Setsuna stood at the edge of a small trickling stream, that had not yet frozen over. It worked as somewhat of a landmark to her and if memory served her well, there was a sizable ash little more than a kilometre away on the other side of its bank.<br>The stream, though barely knee height, was fairly wide she noticed. Deciding it wouldn't do her any good to get her feet wet in the kind of weather, Setsuna began looking along the edge of the stream for a rock large enough to be thrown in the middle and act as a stepping stone.

As she searched, she let her mind wander for a second. She began making a mental plan, deciding how many braches she could carry back and whether she could challenge herself by carrying the equivalent of her own weight.  
>She had just settled on the idea of carrying at least eight large branches when she heard something that startled her out of her train of thought immediately.<p>

Setsuna stopped in her tracks and quickly scanned her surroundings. Straining her ears, she listened.

Firewood was now suddenly the furthest thing from her mind. Her attentive and composed warrior persona took over immediately. Reaching around soundlessly, she drew Yuunagi in one swift motion and held the sword loosely in her calloused hands.

She had heard a voice. It was low and muffled, but she was certain it was close.

If there was one thing that could be said about Setsuna, it was that she was a suspicious person.  
>She trusted no one other than her two adoptive parents. Nobody.<p>

Silence fell as she waited for another sound. She stood stock still, the only movement being her thumb as it warily prodded the tsuba at the base of her long blade.

Five minutes went by. There wasn't another sound. Sighing, Setsuna relaxed her stance.

_Perhaps it was noth-_

"Mmm-el…mmlp" There it was. There were no doubts in Setsuna's mind now.

The voice was coming from a small ditch a few yards away from where she was standing. She tried to keep a cool head as she figured out what to do.

First she wanted to know what she was up against.

Using the skills she'd learned in her sword training she channelled a small amount her Ki in the direction of the potential threat. She sensed that, whatever it was, was weak. Probably injured.

She still wasn't going to take any chances though as she inched over.

It moaned again. It sounded human.

And feminine.

Something snapped inside her. Throwing caution to the wind, Setsuna dashed the rest of the distance to the edge of the ditch. Looking down, she gasped at what she saw.

It was a girl, no older than Setsuna herself, wearing strange clothes she'd never before seen. She was lying on her back in the muddy bank, half of her body was immersed in the icy cold water and she was shivering. Her long, brunette hair looked singed at the ends and it matted messily across her incredibly beautiful face. Her breathing looked slightly laboured and her eye lids fluttered as if she was finding it difficult to stay conscious.

Setsuna was awe-struck. Not knowing what else to do, she spoke down to the broken looking girl.

"Are..you okay?" She knew it was a stupid question, but it caught the girl's limited attention. Her eye lids opened ever so slightly wider, exposing irises of deep brown underneath them as she blearily tried to focus on Setsuna's face.

"H-Hel…me"

Setsuna looked around in exasperation. Should she really help? Other than Maya and Eito, nobody in this world had ever shown her kindness before. Besides, for all she knew this could still be a trap, someone could have beaten this poor girl up and plated her as bait. It wasn't uncommon and she'd overheard several stories in the village of such a thing happening.

_What the hell should I do? _She has always felt that indecision was a plague on her life. A pestilence that must be avoided at all costs. Either you do, or you don't. If you waver in-between the two, nothing good will ever come from it.

Closing her eyes, Setsuna tried the swallow the bitter taste in her mouth as she made her decision.

"P-Please" This was the final plea the girl made before she slipped into a deep sleep. The last thing she saw was the handsome girl with the jet black as she turned her back on her and walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: I've _always _wanted to write a fantasy-ish story where I can develop my own story and create my own world, and since I love writing Negima (*ahem* Konosetsu) fanfiction, I thought why the hell not. Besides, I'm a bit butthurt after hearing that the manga is ending T^T so I need something Negima related to keep be occupied.

So here goes. This won't be a typical fantasy though, as you will see why a lot later. On which point I must add that I plan on making this fairly long. Just how long I don't know yet, we shall see how it goes. I just pray that you all like it/keep with it when it does finally take off. I also can't guarantee smooth update intervals. As it stands I'm most of the way through the second chapter but it's anyone's guess from then on :P

So if you would be so kind to review, it would very much appreciated!  
>4,000 words may not seem a lot…but my god it actually took quite a lot of time and effort . Needless to say, I'm a bit nervous about it and I just hope it turned out okay.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Architects of the Downfall**

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes. There was nothing at first, her vision too blurred to see anything. She blinked once. Twice. Until shapes began making their way into focus, their edges blurred as if she was looking up at them from under the surface of a body of deep water. It made her feel a little nauseous, so she closed her eyelids again and groaned. She had never drunk alcohol before, but she imagined that this would be what the morning after would feel like. It was like she was falling. Like her stomach sat heavily where her lungs should be. It was terrible. Yet it made her feel strangely at peace. Like the horrible sensation was the only thing she needed to concentrate on and nothing else mattered. In a way, it was like a painful release.<br>Bringing her hand up she gently rubbed her temples, hoping to dispel any troubles that resided beneath them, before letting it fall once more to the slightly prickly mattress she was lead on.

_Wait…mattress?_

She hit the ground at full force as the blissfully ignorant half-sleep world she was in disappeared and she remembered everything she would rather have forgotten.

Sitting up much quicker than she should have, she tried to ignore the bout of dizziness that washed over her aching head. She desperately took in her surrounding as they spun slightly around her. She realised she was alone in an unfamiliar room. It was very small, with very little furniture.

The next thing she noticed were that her clothes were clean and folded at the base of the bed. With a flushed face she quickly peeked under the covers she was holding to her chest. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or violated that she was wearing nothing but a clean button up linen shirt. Her optimistic mind told her that at least everything else seemed in place which was a plus.

"Well…what now?" the girl mumbled to herself as pondered over her situation. She saw a small window on the wall adjacent to the bed allowing a few rays of daylight in. She decided it would be best to gather her bearings a little by getting a glimpse at where she was.  
>Tentatively removing the thick woollen blanket covering her, she shivered as she stumbled her way to the tiny pane of glass. She felt raw and exposed as her grogginess seemed to subside somewhat and the cold air attacked her nearly naked body. When she arrive at the window she realised it was more or less head height and she barely had to tip-toe to look out of it. The view outside offered no more than baron looking fields in every direction, sparkling with frost in what looked like the mid-day sun. It was a beautiful sight, but it didn't help her much.<p>

_Perhaps I'm on a farm…_

She heard the door behind her open suddenly, followed by a startled cry. She jumped a little before turning around to the source of the noise. In the doorway stood a very red faced girl, with a hand over her eyes in, what she could only imagine to be, embarrassment.

"D-Do you m-mind putting some more c-clothes on" the new arrival stuttered out as she blindly motioned her hand towards the bed.

Mentally cursing and blushing once more at the awkward situation, she ran over and as quickly as she could in her current state and threw her clothes on before giving an nervous apology "Sorry about…that. I'm dressed now" she said finally, tugging at the ends of her long chocolate coloured hair as she sat uneasily at the end of the single bed.

Taking her hand away from her face the new girl gave her a once over before deciding it was safe to now walk into the room "No it's my fault, I should have knocked. I just didn't realise you'd be awake"

They both laughed clumsily, trying to avoid eye contact as they gave a quiet greeting to each other.

"Umm, how long was I out?" Was the first though that came to the brunettes head. She could only hazard an intelligent guess that she hadn't just taken a short nap.

The other girl thought about it for a second, calculating the length of time in her head "Nearly two days" she replied hesitantly.

Two days. She'd lost two days of her life. It seemed somewhat surreal to the brunette who cherished her time very dearly. She wasn't happy about it but she realised she should simply be thankful she still had a life to waste. Shaking her head, to expel any bleaker thoughts that might decide to occupy her head, she tried to carry on the conversation "And, um, where am I exactly?"

"You're in my room"

"Oh, I…see" she deadpanned. It wasn't exactly the answer she had been looking for.

A small silence ensued, neither entirely sure what to say. The sickly girl continued to play with her hair, feeling too awkward to utter another word.

"Umm, I'm Setsuna by the way" the black haired girl spoke, scratching the back of her head. Her sharp eyes occasionally throwing glances at the other mysterious girl as if sizing her up.

"That's a pretty name" She smiled "I'm Ko-"

_Crap, I can't use my real name, think… think_

"-Haru…Koharu. My name's Koharu" She did a slow clap in her head at her stupidity. She realised that that was probably the least believable thing she had ever uttered in her life. And it seems Setsuna was sharp enough to realise this. There was a small silence as the girls stared at one another. Raising an eyebrow, Setsuna forced back her previous embarrassment until it appeared completely gone and, as if a light went off in her head, she suddenly became a little more hostile and eyed 'Koharu' up suspiciously.

"Oh, really?" She said. Pacing the short distance across the room she sat on the small bed next to the other girl. She crossed her arms as she continued "And what were you doing half dead in the middle of the forest the other day Koharu?"

The brunette looked up at Setsuna's face and she suddenly remembered the fuzzy image of the girl looking down at her before she blacked out. "It was you who saved me wasn't it? Thank you so much"

Setsuna seemed indifferent to the praise and simply pushed further "It was nothing, but how about you repay me by answering the question?" She said. Setsuna didn't sense any danger coming from this girl, but it certainly didn't mean she took kindly to being lied to.  
>The awkward quiet returned with a vengeance as Setsuna waited for the answer she knew would never come. The other girl just fidgeted nervously, glancing around as if looking for a way out. Something told her she was better off not saying anything, rather than lying again.<p>

Setsuna sighed in exasperation as she realised this interrogation would get her nowhere; she decided to let it go. For now. "Are you hurt anywhere?" She said, changing the subject "You didn't seem to have any injuries"

'Koharu' looked at her gratefully "No, I think I was just…exhausted or something. Had no energy left in me" She said with a shrug. This at least was true, she didn't gain any wounds on that night, but the sheer amount of magic energy she had dispelled left her completely spent. It could have been dangerous for her if she had been left out in the cold.

Setsuna fingered her side pony tail absentmindedly as she observed the girl out the corner of her eye "I would ask you what you did to use so much energy, but I suppose you wouldn't answer that would you?" She said coolly never taking her unwavering gaze off the now guilty looking girl. Tsking in disapproval Setsuna continued "Never mind, are you hungry?"

"W-Well, I don't want to impose-" The thought of food made her stomach rumble loudly and she blushed a little "-but yeah, I'm starving" She hadn't eaten in days after all.

Setsuna smirked a little "Well, I suppose some lunch is in order then. You're lucky I live with such hospitable people"

"Wow thank you so much I…" Konoka began to get up when she felt a gentle yet firm hand on her shoulder effectively stopping her.

Without warning Setsuna suddenly cleared her throat quite loudly as if preparing for a speech and leaned in uncomfortably close to Konoka. The brunette nearly jumped back in surprise as she felt eyes scrutinise her. Even sat down she could tell Setsuna was about an inch or two smaller than her but nonetheless…she was still very intimidating. She emitted a near tangible aura that couldn't be placed. Almost like there was some great power lurking just below the surface that belied her slight frame. It made 'Koharu' visibly shiver, before the feeling subsided and she looked directly into Setsuna's impossibly dark irises "…I know you are lying" She said in a husky voice "I may have helped nurse you back to health but that's just because…well that's not important…the bottom line is, is that I don't trust you and until you tell me one piece of truth, I won't believe a word you say while you are in this house"

There was a tense pause as the two tried to understand one another, until finally Setsuna pulled away. In one swift motion she stood up and walked to the door of her room.  
>'Koharu's voice rang out before she even had a chance to control herself.<p>

"Konoka" she said loudly, making the shorter girl freeze before turning round to look at her questioningly "My name…My real name. It's Konoka" She had no idea why she suddenly felt the urge to tell the person she had only really just met. She realised she was breaking her own rule, but she felt she owed it to Setsuna to tell her at least that one small truth. She seemed strange and over-protective of something but she did save her life after all. As she thought about this, a question came to mind, but she decided to store it away for later.

"That's a start I guess" Setsuna mumbled "Best get going before Eito eats all the food, we can continue our conversation afterwards" was all Setsuna said as she once again made the motion to leave the room. Konoka stumbled to her feet and followed, confused at all the changing moods this girl seemed to have. "How long are you looking at staying with us anyway? Heads up though, Maya won't let you leave until you are strong enough to fight a Fulgur Dragon blindfolded" Setsuna asked over her shoulder as she walked down the narrow corridor.

Konoka thought about it for a little while. She did need somewhere to lay low for a while, she had managed to stay here two days and nobody had detected her, but unfortunately her ever present politeness didn't want her to intrude for too long "Um, well until then I suppose. I'm still feeling a little weak at the moment though"

Setsuna gave no indication that she accepted the answer as they strode into a small homely kitchen. There was a short woman at a cooking pot and a similarly squat man sat at the crude oak table pushed into the corner slurping a bowl of thick soup.  
>Upon seeing the two girls enter the kitchen the elderly woman, Konoka presumed to be Maya, squawked like a rather large bird causing her husband to spill the spoonful of broth down his front and swear loudly.<p>

"Setsuna! Wha' are you thinkin', lettin' this poor girl outta bed? She needs to be restin'" Maya yelled as she abandoned her cooking and began fussing over the new arrival. "Are you alrigh' dear? Take a seat, would you like a bite ta eat?" She in a fluster tone as she began pulling out chairs and guiding the girl as if she were handicapped.

Without managing to get a word in she was presented with a huge bowl of soup, identical to the one the man, Eito, across from her had. "Umm, thank you very much. You are too kind"

Setsuna laughed a little despite her resentment towards the girl. She couldn't help but admit it was a little cute how she flustered as Maya and Eito bombarded her with question after question about her wellbeing. She realised she may have been a little harsh in her approach earlier with Konoka, she was suspicious yes, and Setsuna knew she was hiding something, but seemed innocent enough. Besides it's not like Setsuna didn't have a few secrets of her own…

It'd just been such a long time since they had had an outsider in the house and anything that threatened her current happy situation shouldn't be taken lightly. Leaning against the counter, Setsuna's sigh went unheard as Eito's booming voice drowned out all other noise. She concluded that it wouldn't hurt to keep up the cold front until she was certain. A friendly warning here or there.

Suddenly, one of the many questions caught her attention.

"What were you doin' out in the forest all bedraggled like tha'?" Maya asked topping up the already empty bowl. Konoka had quite an appetite on her, she'd already eaten twice as much as the full grown man beside her. Quickly she came up with the first thing that came to head and went with it. She had already sussed that the girl who was standing in the corner of the room hated lying, but she realised she had no choice if she didn't want to endanger anyone.

"I was travelling in the woods that night, when a group of bandits tried to rob me…" She blagged in between mouthfuls to give her chance to think up the next part of her tale "…and well when they saw I didn't have any money they tried to kill me, set fire to most of the eastside of the wood in the process…anyway I managed to escape as it was quite dark but I was exhausted from running and breathing in the smoke so I just…collapsed I guess" The occupants of the room drank in the story as if it were the orange juice on the table in front of her. Even Setsuna seemed mildly impressed at the vague yet fanciful story she had just conjured. In all honesty, a lot of it was based on truth. A slight distortion of the truth, but it seemed to have worked.

"Well, that was quite a night you had. We were so worried when Setsuna brought you 'ere. We din't think you'd make it fo' a while did we love?" Eito said in his deep voice, his wife gave a small hum in concurrence before he continued "Oh and what did ya say yer name was again"

Konoka took a purposefully large spoonful of soup. It was the question she had been dreading. She didn't want not reveal her identity to these people, yet she felt the presence of Setsuna bearing down on her. As if waiting for her to slip up. She had no choice but to be truthful…she was really starting to regret her decision earlier. Clearing her throat she spoke. "How rude of me not to introduce myself sooner, my name is-"

"Koharu" Everybody's attention turned to the small girl brooding in the corner "How about we go on a walk around the house so you can get used to your surroundings a little more? You are going to be staying here for a little while after all" Stepping forward a little, as if testing Konoka to disagree with her "It may even help you build your strength up"

"Wha' a nice idea Setsuna. Koharu was it? I trust this one's had a little talk with you already" Maya asked as she jerked her thumb in the direction of black haired girl "Don't worry abou' 'er. She seems mean at firs' bu' give it a week an' she'll be putty in yer hands"  
>Unfolding her arms, Setsuna let her poker face drop as she gave an indignant "Hey!"<p>

"Yeah, don't be fooled, she may act like a Rottweiler sometimes but she's a righ' big softy deep down" Setsuna gave Eito a typical 'not-you-too?' face complete with a retort about it being deep, deep down.  
>Konoka couldn't help but giggle. She couldn't believe this was the ominous girl from before who had all but threatened her as soon as she woke up. Right now she just seemed like a normal teenager being playfully picked on by her parents.<p>

She notices Setsuna looking over at her, the cold exterior though slightly cracked, was once more in place as the two older occupants laughed about stories of her when she was younger. Unfazed by the unfriendly atmosphere she was giving off though, Konoka gave a curt nod "I'd love to go on a walk with you Setsuna"

In her mind she added something she would never dare say out loud.

_I'm definitely dealing with a Tsundere here._

* * *

><p>After lunch the two girls stepped out into the fresh January air. Neither of them spoke. Both just shivered slightly and rubbed their already cold hands together as they began to circle the house. The silence allowed Konoka to simply take in the scenery that was surrounding her unhindered by distraction. It seems she had been right before in her assumption before, it was most definitely a farm. What she thought were bare fields though, actually appeared to be freshly tilled and small shoots were even poking through the soil between each furrow. Craning her neck, Konoka searched for any sign of the farm housing any kind of animal, though there didn't seem to be a stable or a barn in sight, other than a medium sized shed that was by no means big enough. This disappointed Konoka immensely. She'd always been fond of cute little creatures but she realised she should bury any hopes of getting to foster a baby lamb on this farm.<p>

Before Konoka realised, they arrived at the front of the small cottage. Letting the discontent from before scatter she was startle to discover that the view from the front was almost exactly the same as it was out back. This meant that the house was almost completely isolated. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing but a few acres of ploughed fields before they receded into woodland leaving them completely surrounded and segregated without another house in sight. It bugged her for some reason.

Coughing faintly to get attention, she voiced her concerns "Umm, Setsuna. Why are there no other people around?"

Stopping in her tracks, Setsuna took a moment to process what the brunette was talking about. When it clicked she gave a small shrug before pointing in to the distance "There is a fairly big village about ten minutes' walk that way" She lowered her arm, as a forlorn look fell across her face "Eito and Maya go down there sometimes for supplies but…I don't" She finished her explanation with a nearly unnoticeable shake of her head before she continued on her 'tour' of the surrounding area, hoping to walk away from the conversation as it was somewhat of a touchy area to her. Though it seemed like Konoka had other plans.

"Why not?" she said, tottering along beside the shorter girl to try and keep up "Don't you ever get lonely up here all by yourself"

The question seemed to strike a nerve with Setsuna as she sent the brunette an angry glare like one she would give to a yappy little dog "No, I'm used to it." Was all she said as they began walking along the edge of one of the fields now, dirt crunched underfoot as they kept up a relatively fast pace. Konoka in her weakened state was finding it difficult and the previous wooziness was starting to return as she exerted herself more. She never said anything though. She wanted to know more about this girl.

"Besides, I brought you out here so I could ask the questions not you" Setsuna said sternly. She was about to open her mouth to continue with her onslaught when Konoka interjected.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She took a moment to catch her breath "I understand you are suspicious of me. I don't blame you, you have a lovely family here. I just want you to know that I don't mean you or your parents any harm"

There was a small pause as Setsuna took in the earnest words. Then laughed.

This girl is just too innocent she thought as she picked up the pace even more. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have her round.

Konoka just stared as she took longer strides to keep up. It threw her off a little and she didn't quite understand the sudden outburst. In fact she didn't understand this girl at all. She was acting all protective and hostile one minute, the next she was laughing for no reason. Perhaps she wasn't right in the head.

She was about to ask what was so funny, when Setsuna answered the question for her "Although I see them as such, Maya and Eito took me in when I was younger, so they aren't my biological parents…in fact they are a completely different race" Setsuna chuckled a little "Did you not notice?"

Konoka thought about it for a second, trying to focus her mind on something other than keeping up with the fast pace of the one leading her "Well they did seem kinda short… but then so are…" She stopped when she saw Setsuna's brow furrow in irritation. She realised that this may have been a sensitive subject. Thinking she may have once again insulted the girl she fumbled for an apology "I mean… not that you're…" Konoka was suddenly cut off as she came tumbling face first to the ground, receiving a nice mouth full of frosty mud.

"Crap…"

"Crap! Are you okay?" She felt a warm presence by her instantly "What happened? I'm sorry I was going too fast wasn't I? I just train a lot you see and…I'm sorry I wasn't thinking"

Well this is unexpected Konoka thought spitting out the brown gritty substance from her mouth she grinned slightly, unseen by the other girl Time to have some fun.

Coughing pathetically she began to speak in a faint voice "Set-Setsuna, are you there?" She felt strong arms turn her round until she was facing the heavens and a worried looking swordgirl. Raising her hand slightly she made to blindly look for confirmation.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Setsuna took the arm waving flimsily in front of her, a look of concern on her face as she held her other arm behind Konoka's back, cradling her in a sitting position.

"I'm…I'm feeling weak Setsuna…I…don't think I'm going to make it" She coughed again for good measure" I…I… need to tell you s-something before I go" She was sure that this would tip the supposedly perceptive girl off but to her surprise the Setsuna remained oblivious and even grasped her hand a little tighter.

"What is it Konoka? Tell me"

"I need…I need to tell you that…Eito was right" A look of puzzlement fell across the raven haired girls face. Coughing a few more times she almost couldn't hold back the smile "He was right…you really are a righ' big softy"

Setsuna's face was blank for a moment as she regarded the actress in the making lying in her arms. Then abruptly let her fall back to the ground with a shriek inducing thud.

Standing up straight she brushed off her knees and quietly cleared her throat.

"I should never have saved you" She said in a tight voice and began to walk stiffly back to the house.

"No I'm sorry I was only playing!" Konoka bellowed as she threw her arms around the legs of the retreating and slightly irritated Setsuna.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the small kitchen the elderly couple observed the scene through the dusty window that sat crookedly in the aging wall. They both laughed heartily at the two girl's antics, especially the almost predictable reactions Setsuna was giving.<p>

"Oh deary me, tha' Koharu seems like a nice girl don't she?" Maya said as she watched her adopted daughter struggle against the grasp of the tired looking brunette lying on the ground.

"Setsuna sure seems to 'ave taken a shine to 'er, as much as she wants to deny it. She even gave up 'er bed so tha's gotta say somethin'" Eito replied as they both shared another chuckle

"Let's 'ope she stays 'round for a while, Setsuna could do with 'avin friends 'er own age 'stead of just swishin' tha' sword of 'ers around all the time"

"Hoho don't worry love, it don't look like Koharu is gonna be lettin' go of our Setsuna any time soon"

As the couple continued laughing at the battle that still raged on outside, none of them realised how their lives were about to change forever.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>This chapter…this chapter…this chapter…oh god, the reason it took so long is because I hate it and kept trying to make it better but continually failed...I was agonizing over it, but I decided to just post it because I can't wait any longer to continue this. So okay, so not much happened, but it's all in the name of character development I tell you! So sorry if it's all long and boring :( I feel the same as you though don't worry, it will get more action packed soonish.<p>

If possible though, I would again like some feedback pretty please. I really do wanna make you guys happy though, so hopefully it wasn't too bad :P  
>[At which point, I would like to personally thank: LeastStealthyBrah, closetotaku711, Ushiromae(sorry about the mistake, I've fixed it now), Pewpew, Guerilla Warefare, maxyemore, Lance58, sheisi, yuki, unknow as well as all those who Favourited and Liked. You are all rather awesome *Internet high five* I give you permission to come into my sex dungeon any time you want ;) ... oh man that was creepy even for me, please ignore that haha]<p>

EDIT: If any of youu are kinda interested, there is a link to my deviantart on my profile that I have and will be posting really crappy sketches (I'm no artist) on to accompany this story. Peace out!


End file.
